The Forgotten Marauders
by Moony the Wolf
Summary: The Marauders, Tammy, Laria, and Lily have to face the aftermath of the gruesome Truth or Dare game they took part in. What could possibly happen? Sequel to Truth or Dare, anyone? Also, I know some of the chapters are short but most of them are long.
1. Paranoia and Little Hearts

**Chapter 1: Paranoia and Little Hearts**

Tammy and Laria entered the Common Room, dressend in normal Muggle clothes and engaged in deep conversation as they always were. Their conversation halted immediately as they noticed Sirius, James, and Peter sitting around the fireplace. They had definently been talking about the week before….again. Tammy and Laria looked at eachother, giggled, and walked past the boys. Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter looked at eachother also, raising their eyebrows in confusion. Laria turned around as the portrait swung open and asked the boys, "Do you know where Lily is?"

"Prefect duty…"James said immediately

"Ok!" said Laria, smiling and exited the Common Room. Tammy stood in the corridor, her arms crossed, waiting patiently. "So, where is she? Do they know?" Tammy asked, uncrossing her arms. "James said she's doing prefect duty." Laria replied. "James would know, wouldn't he?" Tammy said, smilling. Laria laughed. "Apparently so…"

Laria and Tammy headed towards the Library, where they spent most of their time (apart from the Grounds) and where they suspected Lily would be. It took them two minutes to get there, even with all of the secret Hogwarts passageways they knew. Thank you Marauder's Map! Laria would always look back once in awhile, her suspicions heightening. "I think someone's following us." she said finally. "Well I think you're just paranoid." Tammy said matter-of-factly.

They got to the Library, the last place anyone would be on a weekend, except for them and Lily. Tammy could hear nervous quill-biting and groans of frustration nearby and they hurried to its source. But it was only a Hufflepuff girl in their year. Her name was Tarra and people wondered sometimes why she wasn't put in Ravenclaw because she was so smart.

Laria and Tammy continued through the Library, searching for Lily. They desperately wanted to talk to their friend about the Truth or Dare game.

They searched through many sections of the Library and finally found Lily with a book for Ancient Runes. She was totally ignoring the tattered, old book and Tammy and Laria could've sworn they saw her doodling little hearts with the initials J.P. and L.E in them on some parchment. But they wouldn't say anything. The two girls casually walked up to her and plopped down in the chairs on either side of her.

"Damn!" Lily said a little too loudly and covered up her doodle page. "Why the hell do you feel the need to scare me half to death?" she hissed. " ' Cause it's fun!" Tammy said immediately.

Before Lily could claw Tammy's eyes out, Laria asked the question they had come to ask her about. Well, actually, there was a few questions now. "So, Lily, James told us you were on Prefect duty. Why are you in the Library doing…uh…"homework"?" she asked, glancing at Tammy and smiling at the word homework. Tammy and Laria both knew Lily was day-dreaming about James. The doodles tell all! Lily coughed nervously at Laria's question. "I finished…"

"Right…" Tammy said, glancing at Laria. "So, what did you think about that Truth or Dare game we played last week?" she asked, smiling. Lily sat up straight and looked at Tammy, her face staying solemn, before looking back to the Ancient Runes book and reading silently. Tammy looked to Laria and shrugged nervously. Laria smiled and nudged the red-head. "Come on! We know you loved it." She said.

Lily looked to Laria, giving the same face she did to Tammy, before going to back to her book. Laria looked to Tammy. It would take more than just asking to get the answer out of Lily Evans and they both knew it. Laria and Tammy got up and walked towards the Library exit. They knew just the four boys who could help.


	2. It's Nice to See You

Tammy and Laria made their way back to the Common Room, winding their way through a totally new set of passageways. They reached the Portrait Hole and Tammy turned to Laria. "How are the boys gonna help us get Lily to talk?" she asked. "I think the Veritaserum potion we had last week is still being held onto by Sirius." Laria answered, grinning cooly. Tammy grinned back. She knew exactly what her friend was thinking.

Tammy said the password and the two girls entered the Common Room. The room was empty so they went upstairs and checked the Boys' Dormitory. But James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter weren't there either. They sulked down to the Common Room. Tammy immediately sat by the fireplace and Laria leaned by the window, looking out onto the Grounds.

Tammy put her head back and groaned loudly, causing Laria to look over to her. "Who knows where they could be?!" Tammy exclaimed. "I had this great plan to get the Potion, too!"

"Tammy?"

"I mean, it was a perfect plan! Flawless, even!"

"TAMMY!"

"What?!"

Laria was looking out of the window and now turned and smiled at her friend. "Sirius and the other boys are out on the Grounds."

"Really?!"

"Yes."

Tammy immediately got up and raced towards the Portrait Hole, stopping at the last second to look back at Laria. "Coming?" she asked. "What do you think?" said Laria and followed her friend out of the Portrait Hole. The Fat Lady asked where they were going but the two girls ignored the painting as they ran through the corridors. They finally stopped running as they reached the Grand Staircase, which was bustling with Hogwarts students. Tammy and Laria casually walked down to the bottom floor, as to not raise suspicions.

They reached the Entrance Hall and went to the entrance to the Grounds. They pushed open the large, oak doors and ran onto the Grounds. Tammy and Laria could hear yelling closeby and they, again, walked in that direction..

The Marauders were near the Black Lake, throwing something small and shiny around as they all rain in different directions. Laria and Tammy walked towards the four boys, looking upon them with confusion. Remus was yelling something at James, Sirius, and Peter. They sounded instructions.

Remus noticed the girls first, whom were standing a fair distance away, and the other boys stopped running around. "What the hell are you guys doing?" Tammy asked in a humorous way. Remus grinned. "I'm attempting to teach them how to play Muggle football." He said. "The problem is," he looked to Sirius, James, and Peter and rolled his eyes. "Sirius wants to play by his own rules, Peter left to go to the restroom back inside the school, and James. Well, James is actually the only one listening." James puffed his chest out in an important way and Sirius pinched his arm.

Laria looked to Tammy, blinked and smiled. Boys could be so weird sometimes. Tammy grinned at Remus. "Could you show me how to play?" Remus smiled back. "Sure. Go over there with Sirius and just follow him around. He'll show you what to do." Tammy walked over to Sirius and Laria sat on the grass to watch. Remus called to Tammy, "We don't have a real ball for this game so we're using something else. Just make sure it doesn't hit the ground." Tammy nodded and ran after Sirius, who was trying to catch the thing James just threw to him. Tammy suddenly stopped, her eyes wide, and she hurried over to Laria. "Sorry Remus, I'm not sure I understand this." She lied to him. Remus nodded in understanding and joined the game.

Laria looked at Tammy in confusion as her friend sat down next to her. "Laria, you know how we were looking for the Veritaserum?" Tammy whispered and Laria nodded. "Well, it's the ball." Tammy said blantly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Laria asked. "The ball! The thing the boys are using for a ball is the Potion!" Tammy said.

Laria smiled. "Well, I guess you get to use that plan after all." Tammy's anxiousness seemed to float away and she smiled back.

Tammy and Laria sat patiently, watching the "ball" being passed between Remus, James, and Peter but never getting to Sirius. Tammy was starting to get impatient and the Potion was finally passed to Sirius. "Sirius!" Tammy called immediately. The boys stopped playing their game and Tammy and Laria got up. Tammy looked to Laria and then walked towards Sirius. "Come on." She said, motioning with her head to a nearby tree. Sirius smiled and followed her to the tree, leaving James, Peter, Remus, and Laria talking.

When they reached the large Oak, Sirius propped up against its trunk, tilting his head and his hair falling in front of his face. Tammy noticed the Veritaserum vial peeking out of his pocket. She would have to put this plan to action. Now. "What's the matter?" Sirius asked, smiling at Tammy. She frowned slightly, but laughter danced behind her brown eyes. "I haven't gotten a kiss today." She said, acting slightly hurt and looking at the ground. "I would have given you a good morning kiss but you went out of the room with Laria." He said, smiling broadly. "I know but….isn't there a it's just nice to see you kiss?" she said. Sirius smiled and walked towards her. Tammy looked up to him and he leaned down and kissed her. Tammy closed her eyes and put her hands on his waist while Sirius's hands ran through her hair. She slipped the potion gently out of his pocket and put it into her own pocket, replacing Sirius's potion with a vial full of water.

Tammy broke the kiss and Sirius smiled down at her. "It's nice to see you." He muttered and kissed her forehead. Tammy laughed and, grasping his hand, walked back towards Laria and the other boys.

Laria was talking to Remus about a homework assignment in Care of Magical Creatures while Peter and James talked about Lily and girls in general. Laria was discussing how to care for a Niffler when she noticed Tammy coming back. "Well, Remus, the Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them recommends putting a certain vitamin in their water but that's all I remember about that. Anyway, I have to go now. Bye." She said hurriedly, kissed him on the cheek, and hurried over to Tammy. "Hiya Tammy. Hi Sirius." She said, coming into pace with them. "So, Sirius, Remus said they're going to start the football game again and Tammy and I have some homework to finish." Laria said. Sirius nodded, squezed Tammy's hand affectionately, and hurried off to his mates. Tammy smiled after Sirius before turning to Laria. "Got it?" Laria asked. "Got it." Tammy said, holding up the clear liquid in the vial. Laria smiled and the two girls headed back to the castle.


	3. Dakota

Tammy and Laria entered the school and headed towards the Grand Staircase. They climbed the seven flights of stairs, getting stuck at the fifth because it decided to change while they stood on it.

"Well this is great," a voice came from the end of the staircase. And it sounded very familiar. Laria and Tammy looked to the person they hadn't even noticed at the end of the staircase. "James, what are you doing here?" Tammy asked quickly. James smiled. "I was going to talk to Lily."

"Lily?!" Tammy and Laria said simultaneously.

"Yeah," James said. The two girls looked at eachother and the staircase came to a halt. The three friends hurried off of the stairs before they could move again. Laria spoke, "This is a corridor we've never been in before." "Let's go explore!" James said immediately, causing the two girls to sigh loudly. James opened the first door they came to. It turned out to be a long-abandoned broom closet, judging by the Cleansweeps jumbled together inside.

Tammy opened the next door and it was a long corridor that they decided to leave unexplored until another time. Laria decided to pass on her opportunity to open the next door, just in case something lethal came out. So, James opened it. What was inside might have just been lethal. Lily Evans stood inside the empty classroom, snogging passionately with a handsome boy from Ravenclaw named Dakota Davison.

James had the look of pure heartbreak on his face and slammed the door, leaving the surprised Lily with two identical glaring looks from Tammy and Laria.

Without a word, James rushed to the staircase and headed up to the seventh floor. Tammy and Laria exchanged worried looks before going after him. This was definently not good.

The two girls reached the Common Room and could hear James crying in the Boys' Dormitory. Tammy sat down by the fireplace and Laria went up the stairs to the Dormitory. She knocked on the door and the crying stopped.

"James?"

Silence.

"Can I come in?"

There was the sound of footsteps coming towards the door, the lock clicking, and footsteps going back towards the bed. Laria sighed and pulled out her wand. "You better unlock that door right now, mister, or I'll be forced to use magic and I don't want to be made to barge in a room." Tammy had joined Laria by now and gave her a dissaproving look at the humor.

There was the sound of footsteps again and the lock clicked again. The door was opened and James stood in the doorway, his eyes slightly watery and pink and his nose red. He stepped out of the way and, in a quiet voice, said, "Come on in."

Laria replaced her wand and followed Tammy into the Dormitory. James sat down on his bed and the girls sat on the next bed. "James, out of curiosity, what were you coming up to talk to Lily about?" James looked at the ground.

"What does it matter any more?" he asked.

"We just want to know, James. We're your friends and we swear on the Marauder's Map that we won't tell anyone." Laria said. James looked up. "I was going to ask her out…..again." Tammy frowned. This must be really hard for him. There was silence for a few minutes before Tammy clapped her hands together and stood up. "So, why don't we go down to lunch?" Laria smiled and stood up, agreeing. The two girls stared silently at James for awhile, whom was still sitting down. James finally smiled and stood up, pulling Laria and Tammy into a hug. "You guys are great." He muttered. "We know." Tammy laughed. The three friends exited the Boys' Dormitory and entered the Common Room.

James, Tammy, and Laria entered the Great Hall, talking about the football game. They immediately migrated towards where Sirius, Peter, and Remus were sitting. "Hey, Pwons." Sirius said, pieces of steak falling out of his mouth. "Hi, Padfoot." James answered, rolling his eyes and sitting next to him. Tammy sat on the other side of Sirius and Laria was next to Remus. Tammy shoveled some steak onto her plate and a peanut butter and strawberry sandwich accompanied it. Peter was still eating a turkey and cheese sandwich, Remus had already finished whatever he had eaten, James wasn't eating, and Laria had started eating some salad drowned in ranch.

"James. Look." Remus whispered, motioning with his head to the end of the Gryffindor table. Everyone, other than Peter, looked to that spot. Lily was sitting all alone, poking at her food with her fork. "What's with her?" Sirius asked. Tammy and Laria glanced at eachother before going back to their food. "I don't know. Maybe Tammy and Laria should go talk to her about it tonight." James said quietly, glancing at the girls. "Excuse me?!" Tammy hissed. "James is right. You two are girls, you should go talk to her." Remus said. "Fine." Laria muttered to her food. Tammy grunted and put a piece of steak in her mouth.

Remus leaned forward and whispered, "I hate to bring this to a grim subject, but the full moon is tomorrow." "Dammit!" Sirius muttered, sighing. "I'm sorry, Moony, I totally forgot." He apologized. Laria and Tammy could turn into wolves. Tammy, a gray wolf, had a slightly darker pelt giving her a black appearance. Laria, on the other hand, a timber wolf, was a soft gray-silver color. Nobody knew, other than Lily, that six of the Gryffindors were Animagi and werewolf, and they intended to keep it that way.

The six friends ate their lunch and finally left the Great Hall, heading towards the Grounds. They spent the rest of their day outside.

Later that night, after a quick game of Wizard's Chess, the Common Room was empty and the Marauders headed up to the Boys' Dormitory. Laria and Tammy, however, had stayed back and claimed they were just going to play Chess again.

After Sirius had closed the door, Tammy and Laria had started into a fierce conversation. "Why is James making us talk to Lily?!" Laria said. "Because James is too scared to do it himself." Tammy said. Laria nodded in agreement and looked at Tammy's pocket.

"What are you staring at?" Tammy asked.

"The Veritaserum."

"Why?" Tammy asked but she stopped and smiled. "Oh." Laria laughed but quieted suddenly. "What is it?" Tammy asked, her smile changing into a slight frown. "Someone is getting out of bed." She whispered. There was the creaking of a door, sending Tammy and Laria to the Chess board.

"Ha! My queen just totally impaled your knight!" Tammy said, even though all pieces were still intact. Sirius entered the room and Laria sighed quietly in relief. "Are you going to talk to Lily soon?" Sirius asked.

Tammy, who had her back to Sirius received a barely noticeable nod from Laria and turned around in her chair. Sirius stood there silently in sleeping boxers and a sleeveless white shirt, holding a vial in his hands. "Yeah, why?" Tammy said confidently, blinking innocently after her question. Laria could have sworn she saw a hint of a smile on Sirius's lips but she didn't know if Tammy noticed. "I thought you could use this if you needed it." He said, winking at Tammy while he handed the vial to her.

"Oh, ok. Thanks, Sirius." Tammy said, taking the vial. Sirius smiled and went back up to the Boys' Dormitory. Tammy waited until the door closed before turning to Laria, who was on the verge of laughter.

"I guess he didn't notice it was water. Considering you have his potion." Laria stated. Tammy smiled before uncorking the vial of water and drinking it quickly.

"Why'd you do that?" Laria asked.

"So Sirius thinks we used it."

Laria rolled her eyes and stood up, walking towards the Girls' Dormitory, with Tammy following. They opened the door quietly, cautious not to wake the girls in their year up. Tammy took the vial of Veritaserum out of her pajama pocket and tiptoed to Lily's bed. There was a glass of water on the bedside table, just like there was every night. Tammy leaned over to pour the potion in Lily's water when—

"Dammit!" a voice hissed and Tammy wheeled around to see Laria clutching one of her feet. "Laria! Get a hold of yourself!" Tammy hissed back. Laria pouted, muttering soothing words to herself since she had stubbed her toe. Tammy poured the clear Truth potion into Lily's water and passed the empty vial to Laria who was now standing behind her. "What do we do now?" Tammy whispered to Laria as she layed the empty potion vial in her own trunk beside her bed. She looked slightly worried as Laria walked back. "We wake Lily up." She stated, causing Tammy to grin.

After three unsuccesful minutes of trying to wake Lily up, Tammy and Laria sat on the edge of Tammy's bed which was right next to Lily's. "This isn't working." Laria spat. "What do you expect me to do? The red-head sleeps like a rock!" Tammy glared.

"Who said that?!" a voice suddenly exclaimed and a girl bolted up from her sleep. Tammy and Laria were surprised by the sudden outburst and both took a sharp intake of breath.There was a soft murmur before light flooded the Dormitory, causing Laria to hiss and fall back on Tammy's bed and Tammy swore loudly. "My eyes!" Laria said.

"Crap! Are you trying to blind us?" Tammy said--loudly. Lily glared at the two girls silently for awhile and Tammy and Laria just smiled at her, not faltering so it was as if the grins were plastered on their faces.

"Want some water?" Tammy asked casually, doing her best not to sound suspicious. Laria, playing along confidently, asked, "Why are you offering her water?" It took Tammy a few seconds to understand why Laria was asking this. "Because I thought Lily might want some water after waking up!"

"Well, I don't!" Lily spat, causing Tammy and Laria to fix their gazes on the red-head. Lily still held her illuminated wand and with its light shining on her face like it was, Lily looked surprisingly intimidating. "I know you were trying to slip me the Veritaserum. Good night, ladies!" Lily hissed and knocked over the water with her hand, spilling water on the floor. Her wand flicked and the Dormitory was flooded into darkness once more.

Laria stood up angrily and stalked to her bed, leaving a surprised Tammy behind. Tammu climbed under her covers with a stunned look on her face. Laria usually didn't express her emotions like this and it was surprising. Tammy quickly fell asleep, bothered only by the facts that Lily had knocked over the glass of Veritaserum and how she had known of their plan.

Laria, on the other hand, was busy pondering the same thing. _Tammy? No, she's just as mad as I am about Lily. Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter wouldn't do that. They would agree with us. Especially James. And Sirius gave us the Veritaserum. I know Remus and Peter definently wouldn't. _Laria thought of the possible people who could've told Lily. _Maybe Lily wasn't told. Maybe she figured it out. _"No." Laria muttered to herself. She groaned in frustration and buried her face in her pillow before falling asleep.


	4. Red, Gold, Silver, Green

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!! tear

Laria: rolls eyes

Me: Except…he he…except for my plot and Tammy and Laria!! I win!

Sorry it's taken me so long to post this chapter, I've been really busy with finals at school. But we finished now! Ha ha! I'm going to High School, I'm going to High School!! dances

The next morning, Tammy and Laria got up at the same time due to their simultaneous alarm clocks. They showered and got dressed silently, noticing that Lily's bed was unoccupied. Tammy sat on her bed, dressed and waiting for Laria, who walked out of the bathroom. "Took you long enough," Tammy said playfully. "It would've been shorter if someone hadn't used all of the hot water!" she replied. Tammy stood up, smiling, and grabbed her books. Laria grabbed her's also and the two girls headed down to the Common Room.

"Hello, ladies." Sirius greeted them with James, Remus, and Peter sitting by the fireplace. Sirius gave Tammy a kiss on the cheek and Laria sat on Remus's lap. They had time before their first class. They could hang out for awhile. "Did you talk to Lily last night?" James asked blantly. Tammy shook her head "no" and Laria replied, "Well, we tried. But she said she knew that we were going to use Veritaserum. Then we just all went to bed." James sighed. "I'm just wondering how she found out about the potion. I think somebody told her." Laria continued.

Tammy looked to Sirius. "Did you tell her?" Sirius answered, "No. I was the one who gave you the potion, remember?" Tammy smiled at him and nodded. She skipped asking James. He wouldn't tell her. Everyone already knew it.

"Remus, did you tell her?"

"No. Lily is my friend but I wanted to know what was wrong as much as everyone else."

"Peter? Did you?"  
"Um…no, I wanted to know too." he said, his watery eyes meeting Tammy's eyes. "Ok. Well, nobody here did it then." Laria said.

"I have a question. Where is the Veritaserum, anyway?" Sirius asked. Laria coughed to conceal a laugh and Tammy glared at her before looking back to Sirius. "The truth is, we had put the potion in her water by her bed and…" a grim look came over her. "she knocked the glass onto the floor when she had her little outburst." Sirius frowned. "Ok." Suddenly, a grin came over his face. "I can just get more of it. No worries."

The six friends jumped in surprise as the bell rang, signaling the start of classes. Tammy sighed, exiting the Common Room with the rest of them. "Too bad we missed breakfast." Sirius whined once they were outside of the Common Room. "We were talking during that time…and sleeping." James said, smiling. The group stopped walking when they reached the Grand Staircase, James and Peter headed to Transfiguration while Tammy, Laria, Sirius, and Remus walked down to the Grounds for Care of Magical Creatures class with the Slytherins.

The four friends walked silently to the small paddock by the Forbidden Forest where class was being held. Some boys in their house and year stood nearby, daring eachother to go into the Forbiddent Forest. Boys and girls from Slytherin stood also, casting dirty looks to Sirius, Laria, Tammy, and Remus and whispering under their breath. Only one Slytherin stood apart, sitting against one of the fences and reading a book. Severus Snape. Or, like they liked to call him, Snivellus or Snivelly. They loved to prank him, but they couldn't do it in front of a teacher.

The Care of Magical Creatures Professor, Professor Victor Gibbs, was a large man with a fat, pug face, beady brown eyes, sweaty, chunky hands, and mangy and greasy light brown hair. Students didn't like him too much.

Professor Gibbs entered the small area and quieted the students, which Laria, Tammy, Remus, and Sirius didn't take to lightly. But they silenced themselves all the same.

"We're going to pick up where we left off last class." he said. The students groaned. "Take your assigned Niffler and check him or her over for illnesses or injuries. If you don't find anything wrong, you may play with it and feed it like your textbook instructs you." Some Slytherins started to make their way over to the paddock. "However," boomed Professor Gibbs's voice. "if you do find something wrong with it, take care of it as instructed."

Tammy was paired up with Sirius and Laria with Remus. The two groups traveled together most of the time though, making sure Snivelly got his fair share of teasing since he didn't have a partner. They made their way over to the paddock and Remus sat back to watch Laria catch the Niffler assigned to them. All of the Nifflers were herded in a large fenced area. Laria caught their Niffler quickly, squatting down and cooing to it. Sirius, however, couldn't catch the creature to save his life. He had been running around in circles, chasing the Niffler, for quite some time now. Tammy was sitting on the fence of the paddock, laughing extremely hard, and had to catch herself before she fell from laughing.

Sirius stopped running around, the Niffler slipping back into her hole, and looked up. "Don't laugh at me!" Sirius said, putting on a fake pouty face. Tammy quieted, smiling at him and hicoughing with small giggles.

"Oi, Padfoot!" Remus shouted.

"What?"

"Your Niffler got away." Remus stated bluntly.

Sirius groaned loudly and threw his arms up into the air. "I give up." Remus rolled his eyes and went to the hole where the creature had slipped into. He got onto his knees and stuck his arm in the hole. The Niffler must have spent quite some time digging in it, for Remus's whole arm up to his shoulder was in it. He searched around for a little bit before he finally pulled back his arm, grasping the Niffler by the scruff of her neck. Remus carried the struggling creature back to the fence and put it into Sirius's arms. "Thanks, Moony." he said and Remus nodded. They left the paddock with their Nifflers and ignored Severus as he went to go catch his.

They set the two Nifflers down and started inspecting them for sickness or injuries. Sirius and Tammy's Niffler had a scratch on her belly so they put some healing cream on it and fed the creature a peach. Laria and Remus's had a small cold. But it seemed like it was going away so they just gave it two roanges, maybe the vitamins would help speed up the healing.

"Ready to put them back?" Tammy said where they were done inspecting the Nifflers. "Yeah." Remus said quietly, picking the Niffler up and Sirius the other. Laria frowned and looked to Tammy who had an identical look. Remus wasn't acting right. The group was already at the paddock when Laria suddenly blurted out, "What's wrong, Remus?" "What? Oh…I'm just feeling sick. Tonight's the full moon, so…" Remys and Sirius laid the Nifflers down and Remus continued, lightening up, "But I have nothing to complain about. Tonight's the last full moon I'm going to spend at Hogwarts. Wow, I can't believe we're graduating." Sirius nodded in agreement. Suddenly, Severus walked past them and Sirius smiled widely. "Oh great. I know that look." Remus said and smiled. "What you thinking, Padfoot?" Sirius looked to Remus, still smiling and not saying anything. "It's a prank, isn't it?" Tammy said. Sirius turned to her. "Maaaybe." he said with an evil smirk and plopped down on the grass. The others seated themselves also. "We'll take that as a yes." Ok, Padfoot, what is the prank?" Remus said, leaning forward. Sirius immediately brightened up. "Well, do you know of a potion that can change someone's hair colour?" Sirius asked. The question wasn't specifically directed to anyone.

"Yeah. Why?" Remus said. Nobody was surprised that he knew. Remus knew everything; or that's what it seemed like.

"Just make me two." Sirius said. Remus sighed but shrugged in defeat. "Ok, what colors?" Remus asked.

"Can it have more than one?"

"It's hard, but I can do it."

"Good, ok, one has to be gold and red. The other has to be green and silver." Tammy's eyes widened in surprise and she said, "But aren't those the Gryffindor and Slytherin colours?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, then…"

Sirius wouldn't tell them why he needed the potions, even with all of the asking they did. Padfoot wouldn't budge. Oh well.

"Are we going to tell James and Peter?" Laria asked, breaking her long period of silence. "Yeah. I'll tell Peter and James tonight." Sirius said. Remus shifted uncomfortably. "Um, Pads? The moon's tonight." "Oh yeah." Sirius sighed. He looked down at his leather watch. "Class is almost—"

"CLASS DISMISSED!" Professor Gibbs's voice boomed and they got up, heading back towards the castle.


	5. Full Moons Part 1

Me: -.- I really need to start putting the disclaimer in the summary. Oh well, here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of JK Rowling's beautiful brainchildren (ex. The Marauders, Hogwarts, etc.) Although, I wish I did. All I own is my plot for this story and Tammy and Laria.

Laria: There she goes again about how she "owns" us.

Tammy: You're using air quotes again.

The group reached the large oak doors and Remus took it upon himself to hold the door for Laria and Tammy.

"Ladies first." Tammy said, pushing Sirius towards the door.

"Nu-uh! No!" Sirius said, struggling to get away from the door.

Laria and Tammy gave Sirius one last push and he stumbled through the door, followed by the girls and Remus closing the door behind them. Sirius sat on the ground, pouting. "My reputation is ruined now!" he yelled playfully.

Tammy snorted in laughter. Being pushed through a door, but, not just any door, a door being held open by a boy would do that to someone like Sirius. It would destroy him from the inside; in a joking way, of course. Sirius was sprawled out on his back laying in the middle of the Entrance Hall. He was staring blankly at the ceiling and his eyes seemed to stare into an unending space, except for the times when he blinked. They all knew he was just playing, even the professors and students that would walk by and look down at Sirius like he was crazy.

While Sirius wallowed in false depression Tammy whispered something in Laria's ear. Laria whispered something back, grinning and nodding, walked over to Remus (he was staring at Sirius, smiling) and whispered something to him.

"You sure about that? You won't mind?!" Remus whispered, a hint of disbelief in his voice.

"I won't mind, honest." she said back. Remus looked to Tammy, shrugged, and walked over to Sirius.

"Oi, Sirius." Remus said as he walked up to him. Sirius didn't reply or even make the slightest notioin that he was breathing or alive. Damn, he was good at acting. But, no matter how much of an actor he was, they had to get him out of there before the Transfiguration teacher, Professor, McGonogall, came. Then they'd be in trouble. "Padfoot, if you're dead, well..." Tammy walked up and leaned against Remus. He put his arm around her shoulder. "then, I guess I can finally have Tammy." Remus continued, pulling Tammy closer. Sirius's eyes twiched towards Remus and Tammy before looking back at the ceiling. Laria was in the back, supressing laughter. Remus started to lean down towards Tammy and she got on her tip-toes. Remus was about a hair's length away from kissing Tammy when Sirius jumped up.

"No!" he yelled, diving into Remus. They collapsed into a pile on the floor, laughing like maniacs. Some passing prefects gave Remus cold looks. A prefect shouldn't act as such, etc., etc., pish-posh. Remus stood first, helping Sirius up. Tammy and Laria were standing next to eachother, laughing. Sirius strutted up to Tammy, got down on both knees, and looked up into her face. "Will you please take me over Remus?" he asked jokingly. Tammy was choked with laughter and all she could manage was a nod. Sirius shot a fist into the air in victory and yelled, "Yes!" Laria snorted in laughter.

Tammy was tugging on Sirius's shirt, begging him to get up. "Please Sirius. Get to your damn feet before people start thinking you proposed to me." Sirius rose to his feet quickly. Remus and Laria were both rolling their eyes.

They all quit laughing as a stern, black-haired woman strode past. She glanced at them before continuing on until she exited the school. Professor McGonogall was the strictest professor in Hogwarts and she wouldn't take any nonsense, especially in her Transfiguration classes. Sirius, Laria, Tammy, and Remus all exchanged solemn glances before wide grins spread upon their faces. "Come on, we have our next class soon." Laria said.

"But I don't wanna!" Tammy said jokingly and Sirius smiled. Laria ignored her and headed towards the Grand Staircase for their next class, Charms. James and Peter didn't have any classes with them on this specific day. Monday. The day they all agreed was the worst day of the week.

"James is in Potions right now and Peter has Divination, right?" Sirius asked randomly as they climbed the stairs.

"Correct." Remus said. "Why?"

"No reason. I was just wondering." Sirius said. The scary part was, he was really just wondering. No evil plan behind it at all. That's a change, isn't it?

They entered the Charms classroom where most of their house was already seated, except for the people who hadn't come in yet or the students who had different schedules. The desks were in bleacher-like formations on opposite sides of the classroom and some bookcases stood by the door. The four friends took their usual seats and put their textbooks on the desks in front of them. The last student, Lily Evans, came through the door and took the only empty seat, in the same row as the Remus, Sirius, Laria, and Tammy but her seat was at the end. She took her book out and met Laria's glaring gaze. Lily looked away and became occupied with her Head Girl badge. Laria geceived a nudge in the ribs from Sirius and she averted her eyes away from the red-head she longed to yell at. Hadn't Lily and James kissed just a week ago? Yes, it was just a dare but why couldn't she just admit she liked James?!

Laria looked down at her own badge. It had "PREFECT" written across it in bold letters. There was a loud tapping of wood hitting wood and the class suddenly became alert. A small man with a poofy white beard stood on a pile of books, tapping his long wand on a desk. "Good morning, class." the man piped.

"Good morning, Professor Flitwick." the class said simultaneously. The man smiled brightly at them.

"Sorry I kept you waiting." Professor Flitwick said. "I was writing a letter to my mother." And, as if on cue, a small Pygmy owl flew past the window, carrying an envelope. Most of the class giggled and the Professor seemed to ignore them. "As you know, Gryffindors, the N.E.W.T.s are looming upon us so, we'll review during class today." The students groaned and Professor Flitwick seemed to not hear them.

Sirius turned to Remus. "You're going to be the only one of us studying, Moony. You know that right?" he said jokingly.

Remus smiled. "Of course I know that. And don't worry, I'm not helping you this year." And with that he looked to Professor Flitwick. Sirius could see the smile spreading across Remus's face anyway. The rest of Charm's class they spent with Professor Flitwick going over correct wrist movements, enlarging, levitating, and shrinking spells, and Sirius actually got him onto the subject of toothpaste. Remus gave him dissaproving looks at this. After what seemed like an eternity Professor Flitwick finally dismissed the class and the students piled into the corridor. Lily had stormed away as soon as she reached the door, apparently not wanting to stop for a nice chat with the two Marauders and their girlfriends. There was an uncomfortable silence as they walked to lunch and Sirius finally brought it back to an earlier subject.

"Although, Remus, I bet Laria will be studying too. Oh, and probably James also. Prongs has been acting odd lately." he said, furrowing his brow.

"That's right, Sirius. James actually wants to make something of himself in life." Tammy said.

"He's got his head together!" Laria exclaimed.

Sirius smiled. "Pfft - what a loser!" he said. Remus, Tammy, and Laria laughed. "Peter's been acting odd lately too. He's been going to the bathroom during almost every class." Sirius continued.

"Or maybe he just has an overactive bladder. He was always extremely nervous when O.W.L . s were coming up." Tammy said.

"You know, that reminds me, Wormtail never asked that Hufflepuff girl he fancies out. We dared him to." Sirius said as they reached the Great Hall.

"Ooh, we'll have to get him now, Padfoot." Remus said playfully.

Sirius let out a bark-like laugh. "Yes we will."

"Come on let's go eat, I'm starv--" Tammy was cut off as James and Peter walked across their path. Remus asked where the two were going. James mumbled something about going to the Library to study ( "I told you there's something going on!" Sirius said to this. ) and Peter talked so quickly and ran off that nobody could really understand what he said. But it sounded like he said he was going to meet a friend. Remus, Tammy, Laria, and Sirius walked into the Great Hall anyway. They seated themselves into their usual seats. "You can tell Peter and James about the prank later." Tammy said, noticing that Sirius had probably wanted to tell the two during lunch. Sirius shrugged lazily, looking at his empty plate. Suddenly, plates and bowls of food appeared across all of the tables. Sirius, being the dog he was, smiled widely and immediately started shoveling food onto his plate ravenously. Tammy and Laria rolled their eyes before they both took sandwiches and some salad. Remus ate some spaghetti, drowned in tomato sauce of course. They ate silently for the rest of lunch and continued the rest of their classes until that night. It was the night of the werewolf transformation.

Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I was having massive writer's block and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting so I wrapped this part up and decided to make it a two part thing. XD Because I'm lazy.


	6. Full Moons Part 2

At their last class for the day, Potions, Remus, Laria, Tammy, and Sirius were awaiting for Remus to cue and leave for the transformation. They sat there with some of the Gryffindors and most of the Hufflepuffs, writing an essay on the effects of the Sleeping Draught. Remus stood, putting his quill in his bag with his ink, and walked to the front of the class. He handed his finished essay in to the Professor and left the room, heading immediately towards the Hospital Wing.

Over the span of the next five minutes, Sirius, Tammy, and Laria all handed in their papers as well, leaving the room. Laria and Tammy were waiting in the corridor for Sirius to finish. The door to the classroom opened and Sirius came out, closing the door behind him. As soon as the door was closed, the three friends sprinted down the corridor and then up the stairs leading into the Entrance Hall from the dungeons. They threw open the large, oak doors and ran across the Grounds and towards the Whomping Willow. Sirius immediately changed into his animagus form. A big, black, bear-like dog. Tammy and Laria changed into their wolf forms, Tammy a gray wolf and Laria a timber wolf. They ran into the Forbidden Forest close to the Willow and waited.

Two other figures were seen running across the Grounds, straight towards them. It was James and Peter. They changed in mid-run, becoming a rat and a majestic stag. They waited with them in the Forest. The sun was almost all the way set now, and the full moon was peeking just over the trees. It would be about ten minutes until it rose all the way. Only a few minutes later, a woman and a slender boy were walking across the Grounds. There were some quick movements and the Whomping Willow seemed to be frozen. The woman let the boy go into the tree and then she started walking back towards the school.

Sirius, Tammy, Laria, James, and Peter dodged right into the hole in the trunk of the tree before its branches started thrashing again. The moon was rising at a faster pace now and the sky was becoming dark. Their fellow Gryffindors would be wondering where they were, but they didn't care. They had a friend with a furry little problem to take care of. The stag, rat, dog, and two wolves ran up the stairs and burst into the room. Remus was sitting on the old rickety, and not to mention torn-up, bed in the room. He looked up as his five friends entered the room and smiled. These were the kind of times he was extremely thankful and grateful to have them.

There was one window in the room, the room in the Shrieking Shack. The moon was just now starting to peek through it. Remus continued to look away from the window, fully aware of the pain that would come in less than a minute. Sirius stood in the doorway, making sure nobody would leave or come in. James stood next to Sirius, watching Remus intently. Tammy and Laria were lying on the ground under the window, Peter sitting on his hind legs and sniffing the air.

Remus suddenly stiffened and his eyes closed, his teeth gritted. He stood up and his friends had to look away. It always pained them to see Remus go through something so painful. Remus' arms started shaking and his knees were wobbly. There was the sound of bones lengthening and cracking. In only three minutes time, a werewolf stood on its hind legs in front of them. It looked at the animals in the room with him and sniffed them. Remus circled the ground where he was and lay down. They had always gotten through these nights unharmed. Tonight would be different.

They had gotten through most of the night already. Sirius was still awake with James, Peter was curled up near Sirius' paws and Tammy and Laria were sleeping where they had been earlier. Their ears were perked, although, to keep alert. Just in case. Remus was awake also, looking out of the window and onto the Grounds. Laria and Tammy awoke, watching him. Remus suddenly started snarling and baring his teeth. James walked up behind the werewolf to see two students walking back towards the school. They must have been out, exploring or something. Tricksters…like Sirius and James.

Upon seeing the two students walking back to the school, Remus seemed to have lost all control. His werewolf side and instincts taking him over. Laria and Tammy noticed the change in his expression and moved away from him and closer to Sirius. Peter had woken up and was now squeaking profusely.

Remus turned away from the window, blood lust apparent in his eyes. He intended on moving out of the door and to the Grounds, but was greeted by a stubborn stag in front of him. James snorted, stomping his hoof and making it clear that Remus wasn't to go anywhere. There was a growl from behind James and Sirius stepped in between Remus and James, his ears pinned flat against his head. James stepped back to guard the door and Remus bared his teeth at Sirius and growled. Sirius growled back, Tammy and Laria coming up beside him. Peter had run out of the room, going down to the base of the tree to make sure no students would come to investigate the Whomping Willow.

Remus started to move forward, growling even louder and Sirius snapped at his heels, making him step back again. Laria and Tammy backed up a bit, standing in front of James. Remus rose up a long, clawed arm and smacked Sirius. The black, bear-like dog yelped in pain and was flung out of the way. Laria and Tammy immediately rushed over to go check on him and James was left guarding the door. Remus came up to the stag, towering over him. But James stood strongly in front of the werewolf, his legs locked stubbornly. He wasn't going to move without a fight. Remus raised an arm again and slashed James' neck, causing three long claw marks. But James just grunted and glared stubbornly at Remus, still standing in his way.

Remus growled and started to move forwards. James put his antlers down and they met Remus' chest, holding him back. The stag was pushed back a few inches, his hooves scraping on the wood, as the werewolf pushed against him. James snorted and pushed back against Remus. The werewolf grabbed the stag's antlers with his clawed hands and pushed back harder. James snorted again and threw his antlers up, hitting the bottom of the werewolf's face. Mistake number one.

Remus growled loudly and grabbed James' antlers again, using all of his werewolf strength and throwing the stag down the stairs. James tumbled over the steps and hit the floor, not moving and silent. Laria, Tammy, and Sirius (who had gotten to his feet) rushed over to the stairwell and stared, horrorstricken, as Remus moved down towards the limp stag. Sirius growled and jumped over a few steps, biting the back of Remus' arm. He hung on tightly, even as the werewolf tried to throw him off.

James, fortunately, woke up and stood quickly, looking around for a second to remember where he was. He saw Sirius being thrown off by Remus and hit a wall, being knocked out cold, and the stag leapt at the werewolf. He hit him at an odd angle, causing them both to tumble back to the ground. Remus landed on top of James and was out cold as well. James was severely hurt and was panicking a little bit. Tammy and Laria, forgetting the risks, changed back into their human forms and rushed down to the deer and the werewolf. They pulled James out from underneath Remus and he turned back to his human form as well. He looked to be in worse shape in this form than he was as a stag.

James' leg looked like it was broken, he had a large gash on his forehead, several cuts all over his body, and three slash marks on his neck. His eyes were closed and he was having labored breathing. Sirius had crawled over from his spot by the wall and was human as well. He tried to pick James up, but he couldn't. They all bit their lips in anticipation as Remus stirred beside them.

Tammy suddenly patted Laria's shoulder, causing her to jump slightly. She pointed out of the door. The sun was rising slowly; it had to be maybe 5:30 in the morning. They looked back to Remus, who was now on the ground in his human form, breathing hard. Sirius woke him up quickly and glared slightly, pointing at James. Remus sat up, looking over at James and his eyes widened. Without a word, he stood up and grabbed James as if a superhuman strength had come over him. He was still staring at James' poor shape and rushed right out of the door. Tammy, Laria, and Sirius exchanged looks and scrambled to their feet, rushing out after Remus. This was definitely, definitely not good.


	7. Worries

Remus was carrying James as if he didn't weigh anything. But that was also what could come out of werewolf strength.

Most people would think, because of reading myths, that animagi and werewolves would be….well, lacking clothing, when they change back to their normal form, but it's mostly untrue. The person will have their clothes on still, but the clothing may be a little stretched or torn. But Remus, the Marauders, Tammy, and Laria didn't mind at the present moment. They were too worried about James.

Anyway, back to the real world.

The sun was just starting to rise, giving the Grounds a soft glow. The small sun rays glinted against the dew littering the blades of grass. But running shoes disrupted the peacefulness and the mood of the surrounding area immediately changed.

Remus was in the front, carrying James's body in his arms. James looked horrible, with gashes all over him and his leg still bent at an odd angle. They hoped to Merlin that Madam Pomfrey would be able to help.

Sirius, Tammy, and Laria were running close behind them. Laria and Tammy were virtually untouched, except for some small cuts from flying wood. Sirius had a cute across his cheek and he seemed to be limping a little bit, but he was too anxious to notice it seemed.

Peter was behind all of them, running in his waddling way. He was breathing hard, his arms pumping at his sides so he wouldn't get left behind. He wasn't the best runner out of them, that was for sure. "Guys, wait up!" he called, but no one answered him and they kept up their running. They weren't going to let James die right here.

Remus was the first to reach the large, oak doors and he stood still for a second, his breathing quick. Sirius rushed forward and opened the door, allowing everyone to go in without stopping. He ran in after them, catching back up with Tammy and Laria. The doors slammed behind them and they all secretly hoped it didn't wake any of the Professors up.

They sprinted up the Grand Staircase and, luckily, they never got stuck because the flights of stairs never decided to move right then and there. Thank Merlin.

The Marauders, Tammy, and Laria practically skidded into the Hospital Wing, their eyes all wide with panic and their breathing hard and panting. Particularly Peter. Remus hurried over to one of the beds, followed by the Marauders, and layed James down on it gently, pulling the curtain around the bed for privacy. Tammy and Laria ran towards the other end of the Hospital Wing and banged on the doors with their fists, trying to get Madam Pomfrey's attention. The nurse finally opened the door and her pupils dilated when she saw the state of the two girls in front of her.

"Oh my, girls, what's wro-" But she was cut off.

"James Potter, he needs help. Now." Tammy demanded, turning and pointing at the curtains that were pulled around one of the beds. The authority in Tammy's voice immediately sent Madam Pomfrey over to the bed and she pulled the curtains back, hurriedly. The Marauders were crowded around the bed and James couldn't be seen at all.

"Move, boys! Give the boy some room to breathe!" she practically screamed at the Marauders, flailing her arms a bit. The Marauders moved out of her way immediately and backed up from the white bed, allowing her full access to helping James.

At the sight of James's broken body, the nurse gasped as if on cue. Her eyes widened and it seemed that tears burned at the back of her eyes. "Oh my. This'll take some work." she said, looking around helplessly for a moment. Luckily, she seemed to get her thoughts in order and she hustled back into her office, coming back carrying a rack with vials stored in it. She hurried over and the Marauders, Laria, and Tammy seated themselves on the neighboring beds, waiting with bated breath. Madam Pomfrey put the potion rack on the desk next to James's bed and started picking each vial up individually, muttering things to herself and seeming to think deeply about each vial's contents.

Sirius bounced nervously, sitting on his hands and biting his lip so hard that Tammy and Laria were sure it had to hurt. Madam Pomfrey whipped her wand out of her cloak and popped the cork off of one of the vials. She waved her wand and some of the purplish liquid came out, floating in the air. She led it over towards James and then lowered it over him, gently placing it on his forehead where the biggest gash was. The liquid layed softly on his skin and Madam Pomfrey brought her wand away, bring it back and waving it. As soon as she waved it, the liquid disappeared and the cut seemed to heal all by itself, leaving just a small mark.

She proceeded to do this will the rest of James's cuts, leaving James looking much better, and more like himself, by the time she was done. And that wasn't even half of the work she had to do. She started searching the vials again and Remus, Sirius, Peter, Tammy, and Laria were still watching, their gaze fixed on Madam Pomfrey and James. The nurse turned to James again and pointed her wand at the patient's clothing.

"Reparo." she muttered, barely audible and his clothes sewed themselves back together in an instant. She turned to the potion rack and pulled out a small vial with a calm, blue liquid inside. She pulled the cork out and tipped the potion into James's mouth, forcing him to swallow it.

Madam Pomfrey turned to the Marauders, Tammy, and Laria. "All right, you all look in pretty bad shape. I hope you know that." she said, smiling to try and lighten the mood.

Nobody smiled back.

Her smile faded and she turned back to the potion rack, pulling out five small vials filled with a emerald green liquid. "I gave your friend here a draught that will help him sleep and heal faster. I gave you," she said, referring to them generally, "a potion that will help your injuries heal faster. It's best that you leave now, but you can come tomorrow afternoon. He'll be awake then." she said, smiling. And this time, a few of them smiled back, drinking the potions in unison.

The Marauders and the girls gazed at James sadly and then stood, starting to leave. Madam Pomfrey pulled Remus aside for a moment, her expression stern as she spoke to him for a few moments. Then Remus stepped back over to the others and they all exited the Hospital Wing.

They all walked calmly now to the Gryffindor Common Room, feeling the effects of the potion already. It made them feel like there was a calm, pleasant air swirling around in their heads, healing their wounds from the night.

They reached the Fat Lady portrait and Remus muttered the password. The painting swung open and they all climbed in, walking peacefully into the Common Room. They all took seats around the fireplace and slumped in exhaustion. They sat there in silence for quite awhile, but Sirius finally spoke.

"Hey, Moony?" he said and everyone looked over at him.

"Yeah?"

"What was Madam Pomfrey talking to you about?" Everyone's gaze turned over to Remus. He was slumped in his chair still and his eyes were closed peacefully, his breathing calm. The potion Madam Pomfrey had given them was definitely working.

"She was telling me that I need to be more careful in my transformations. And she was wondering, since you guys came with me to the Hospital Wing, if you guys knew."

"Knew what?" Peter asked.

"About my furry little problem." Remus replied, disguising his answer just in case any other Gryffindors were listening.

"Oh," Peter said in realization.

"What did you say?" Sirius blurted out.

"I said that nobody else knew. And that you guys only came with me because you saw your friend hurt and you got a little cut up on the way here." Remus replied softly.

There was an unnerving silence where it seemed that everyone would suddenly start screaming.

"Thanks, Moony."

Remus's head turned to look at Sirius and he smiled at him. Laria, Tammy, and Peter looked kindly at the two friends.

"No problem, Pads."

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. They had all had their first class together, but on the way there Madam Pomfrey had met them on the Grand Staircase, telling them that she had excused them from all of their classes for the day.

Thank Merlin.

Therefore, they returned back to the Common Room and stayed sitting around the fireplace, playing Chess or telling funny stories to each other. Remus stayed quiet for most of the day, feeling horrible about what he had done to his best mate. He could've killed him if Sirius, Peter, Tammy, and Laria weren't there. If James hadn't been so strong, he would've been dead.

And a small part in Remus remembered that.


End file.
